M e l t e d
by Cloud-of-Dreams
Summary: She was a winter, he was a summer yet somehow the best of friends. They would do anything to make the other better, even if it lead to love. Roxas x Naminé


A/N: I absolutely _love_ Naminé and Roxas, they are sooo cute! I mean serious, who wouldn't think their cute together? I had this cute idea for a one-shot and just had to write it otherwise it would bug me forever. I tried to portray them well, but for some reason they ended up more like Sora and Kairi, but they are their "other halves." So without further adieu, here is M e l t e d.

KH © Square Enix & Disney

* * *

They were friends, the best of friends; you know the kind that you couldn't break up, _even_ if the other was dead? Yeah, that kind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _The pencil sounded, repeatedly hitting the wood desk with unmatched speed. The owner doing this for whatever the situation deemed; in this case _artist block._

"Ugh! I'm never going to finish this," the girl spoke, throwing her arms up in defeat. She extended her arms out, shoving the notebook and the other contents off her desk to give space for her head. She lowered down, moaning as her head hit the desk with a _smack._

"I'm done. Finished. Ended. Over. Ru--" the girl stopped the second her bedroom door slammed open, her pictures that had been carefully hung on that wall were now shattered and destroyed.

The girl looked over with disbelief. Why did he even do that!?

"ROXAS!" at that point said boy turned his head to look at his friend with a sheepish grin, "Oh, hey Nami..."

"Don't _'hey' _me, you just broke my pictures!" she yelled as she extended her arm out, pointing at the boy like he was some criminal.

"Hey! It was an accident, I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you'll be now!"

"Come one Nam, I—Owww!" A large, very fuzzy panda plushie flew across the air, smacking against the teen's head. He had fallen back into the door because of this and did not expect a small array of more plushies to follow afterwards. "Namine! Stop—Ow! That was—Ohhh! Can't you let me—Agh! That's _**it!**_"

In a matter of moments the boy had flung himself off the ground, into his best friend causing her to tumble in defeat.

"Ow...Hey!" the boy had snatched the large bird that the girl had been holding, this time threatening to hit her with it. "Are you done or do I need to call your brother?"

The girl shook her head, shuddering at the thought of bringing her brother into this, "Good, now care to explain the sudden all-out-plushie war against me?"

The girl let out a very long and exasperated sigh, "Sorry, Roxas...I just...I don't know." She turned away from her friend, returning to place her head on the desk. Roxas just stood there, not sure whether to stay there or more closely. He chose the latter. The blonde moved next to his friends, gently laying a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, "It's the project, right?"

Namine lifted her head up slightly, surprised that he had been able to guess. "How did you--"

"Your mom."

"Oh," she knew it was too good to be true. Namine sat a little more upright as Roxas pulled an extra chair next to her, leaning forward to try and get a better idea of what was happening, "So, how is it coming along?"

No word reply was given rather a very light, very _thick_ sketchbook was thrown in his direction, more specifically his face. Roxas was a little off guard by this, nearly falling out of the chair in shock. He opened the book, flipping through the pages to the latest work finding most of it to be either scribbled out of just doodled on. "Well, this is..."

"Awful, just awful," Naminé spoke, ending the sentence she knew he'd say. Roxas was about to say something but Namine proceeded to smack her head against the desk, leaving him speechless, until he had an idea.

"Hey, Namine!"

"Huh?"

"Get up."

"What?"

"Get up!"

"Why?"

"Don't _ask_. Just _do!_"

"But--"

"NO!" Naminé had no choice at this point, her body practically dragged out of the room by Roxas' sheer force. _This is going to end well..._

* * *

"Man, I'm _freezing!_"

"Hey, it was your idea to come out here."

"Yeah, for _your_ inspiration," Naminé just shook her head, smiling at her friend's displeasure. She didn't know why he hated winter, maybe it was the cold but for some reason she loved it. She loved the look of perfect snowflakes falling or the icicles on a tree or--

"Naminé!" the young female turned to face her friend—only to find a snowball hit her face, "Gah! Roxas!"

Roxas was bent over, happily smirking at his friend's own displeasure. He had seen her smiling at him before, it was only fair for some payback. "Ha! That was too perfect!" Namine seemed to scowl in his direction, her happiness replaced with a rarely seen rage. She bent down, scooping up a handful of snow before chucking it in Roxas' way. "Too funny, to—Ahh!"

The snowball flew, hitting the blonde male right in his face with deadly accuracy. He stumbled backwards because of this, crashing into the frozen tree behind. His head smacked into the tree causing all the snow above to fall onto him, "Oh no—_Nami_—Gaahh—!"

Naminé looked over at her friends, snickering at the scene he managed to get himself trapped in. She smiled softly, her laugh chiming through the air like bells.

Roxas had lifted his head at this, surprised to hear such a charming laugh.

_Wow, __Naminé sounds so..._ Roxas couldn't help but stare at her, her laugh somehow entrancing him. He had never looked at her and noticed how beautiful she was with her soft hair and calming blue eyes. Roxas stared more, his cheeks becoming a light rosy color. He had never felt such warmth from her laughs before, but why now? The young girl continued to giggle, completely unaware of the gaze her friends was giving her. _What's, what's this feeling? Why do I feel so...happy? _Roxas continued to stare, his gaze never changing.

Naminé had stopped laughing long enough to look over at Roxas, noticing her friend appeared a bit _off._ _What's wrong with him?_ She wondered, uncertainty lacing her mind.

Roxas had shifted his gaze the second she saw him, this allowing her to see his rosy cheeks.

_Is..Is he getting sick?_ Naminé began to worry, her friend never acted like this and that wasn't a good sign. She quickly walked over, bending down as she stared at his face longer once she reached him. "Roxas, are you okay?" she asked him as she carefully placed her hand upon his forehead. Roxas was caught off guard by this, his reaction changing.

He turned to face Naminé, his eyes staring in hers, for a moment there was just silence. Naminé gazed more deeply at Roxas, stunned by his blue eyes, she had never known how _enchanting _they were.

_Roxas...his eyes are so—No! I can't think this!_ Naminé spun her head away, her cheeks a rosy red. She couldn't think that, no way, they were best friends! Roxas had been stunned a little, unsure of how to react. When his brain finally did work he immediately rose to his feet.

"I-I-I'm fine! J-Just fine!" He stuttered, barely able to make sense of what he was saying. Naminé was still looking away, her face very red. The two stood there for a long time before the front door opened and someone popped there head outside.

"Naminé! Mom said dinner's ready! Roxas can join us too!" The two turned to hear Cloud, Naminé's brother, yell for them. "C-Coming!"

Naminé and Roxas both began to run for the door, both needing to forget all that happened outside. As Naminé ran ahead she wasn't aware that the path was all icy. Roxas knew this though and planned to walk around it. Naminé ran, her feet sliding across the ice as she lost balance. "Woh woooh—Ahh!" Roxas had turned to see the young girl faltering. Worried he ran towards her, arms outstretched as he tried to grab her before she fell. He tried, but didn't fully succeed. Roxas had seemed to also forget about the ice, slipping and sliding as he crashed into Naminé and the two fell on the cushiony snow behind.

It was an interesting thing that came from this—the two best friends' first kiss to each other. Roxas had fallen on top of Naminé, crushing the poor girl's body. This didn't seem to matter as she was more surprised by the kiss. Both wore shocked expressions, both unmoving. It was Roxas who had first closed his eyes, slowing beginning to enjoy the kiss, Naminé following afterwards.

A few seconds later they pulled away, cheeks a darkened red. Naminé gazed into Roxas' eyes, her heart melting instantly. The same seemed to happen to Roxas, the young skater trapped by the gaze. Silence lasted for what seemed like an eternity before Cloud could be heard yelling again. The duo were startled by this, rising to their feet before anyone could see. The two friends slowly walked beside each other, avoiding the ice the best they could. As Roxas reached the door, he couldn't help but wonder what to say. Naminé felt the exact same way.

They paused at the door, more silence filling the air. Roxas at this point opened his mouth, ready to say something before it was briefly cut off by another kiss. Naminé leaned into him, her sheer force causing Roxas to tilt however that didn't seem to matter as he also leaned in for this kiss. As the two parted Naminé couldn't help but smile at her best friend, their fingers intertwining as she grabbed his hand.

Namine looked over, her mouth opening as she spoke in a softened voice, "Thanks Roxas, you finally broke my block." Needless to say Roxas smiled back. The two held hands as they walked to the door, a new love kindled in the cold winter night.


End file.
